1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, particularly to ejection mechanism incorporating a pair of latches for releasably holding a daughter board within such socket type connector.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,800 discloses a card edge connector including an ejector having latches thereon for being releasably engageable with the corresponding retaining hole in a daughter board inserted within the connector, whereby as mentioned in the Prior Art portion of the specification of '800, such combination of the engaging latch and the ejector can overcome a disadvantage of the inconvenience which requires several steps to withdraw such inserted daughter out of such card edge connector as show in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,097, 5,013,264 and 5,082,459. Similar and/or improved structures are also shown in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,167,517, 5,207,598 and 5,211,568.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned card edge connector having such integral latch-combined ejector is that the ejector, which has a pair of opposite inwardly projecting engaging latches thereof, is designedly intended to be rotated outwardly, so that the top portion of such ejector can not help but be in an open form along the lengthwise direction of the connector housing for easily and freely receivably sandwiching the lower edge portion of the inserted daughter board between its two oppositely facing inwardly projecting engaging latches. Such opening may provide the corresponding inserted daughter board with an improper chance to be in a deviant position along the lengthwise direction of the connector housing during the insertion of the daughter board into the connector. Such unstable deviation along the lengthwise direction of the connector during insertion of the daughter board may result in offset of the inserted daughter board and damaging the circuit traces on the surfaces of the lower edge portion of such daughter board.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a card edge connector having the ejector for removal of an inserted daughter board out of the connector housing but avoiding deviation of such daughter board along the lengthwise direction during insertion.
Another object of the invention is to provide contacts in the connector wherein the connector housing has a plurality of side-by-side contact slots each of which is arranged in a neat configuration to retainably receive the corresponding contact therein and such neat configuration of each contact slot makes it easier and more convenient to form such connector housing in a molding process.